


A bless of love

by MagB



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Young Love, Young Tommy and Ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagB/pseuds/MagB
Summary: That song, though, was only one of the many the young pair performed, slow and then fast they went through the bright and hot night without ever taking their eyes from each other. By the end of it Aileen could swear Tommy’s eyes looked at her in a different way than ever before
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A bless of love

Birmingham, 1906

The night sky was sprinkled with stars as if the daylight tried to find its way back, the sun wanting to stay for little longer relishing on the summer that approached its apex. The warm breeze carried the sound of joy and satisfaction but also a certain nostalgic feeling as if the end of those hot and bright days could be felt inside every person's heart, the cooler ones that would follow a sad and persistent companion.

In one of the gray streets of the city a small and uncommon reunion was held. Neighbors sitting outside their homes in chairs brought out from kitchens talked happily. A group of children chased after each other despite the protest that originated from the angry shouts of mothers, over the musical instruments played by three or four people.

Aileen absorved the easy atmosphere with a smile spread across her young face. She loved summers like the ones they had been blessed with that year. Even her father had started to smile again, a gesture she thought not possible for him after her mother's so early and unexpected death the former year.

"Aileen, oi, come and join us!" the childish voice shouting at her was unmistakable.

Little Ada Shelby looked at her with those big bossy brown eyes, her hair completely out of place dancing ground her lividly face. Aileen loved her as little sister after spending so many years among the Shelby family.

"I'm coming."

Ada's idea of dancing consisted in holding hands with five other little girls and spin around, wich Aileen did not mind at all, their laughs making her smile and remember when she too was a small girl with so little care.

They moved at the compass of not so well rehearsed songs.

Aileen felt alive and truly happy for the first time since the day she had lost her mom. Every joyful moment, smile or fun was accompanied by a feeling of melancholy that seemed to signify that if Sonia would not be able to do or feel any of those things ever again neither could she. Tonight it was different though, Aileen felt as if she was been given a bless by her mother, a bless so that she could live and enjoy it. A bless of love.

Raising her face toward the night she smiled thankfully and full of a love that she knew to emanate from her mother. Her feet moved over the dark and dirt pavement and when the song was over her heartbeats were drumming in her ears, Aileen felt herself as light as the little girls she held hands with.

"Dance with us again, Aileen. Please."

Before she could answer a deep voice sounded behind her.

"May I interrupt the ladies fun to ask for a dance, miss Hughes?"

Aileen was met with Thomas Shelby beautiful blue eyes, a smirk on his pink lips. She had always found the boy breathtaking with his angular face, chiseled jaw and a body build from his time with horses and fights with his brothers.

"I did not knew you enjoyed dancing, Tommy."

"I do like to dance, Aileen. I always risk some steps when I'm out."

Raising her chin and looking at the boy with challenging eyes she spoke in a falsely offended voice:

"You never danced with me."

Removing his hands from the pockets Tommy walked slowly in her direction, an ever growing smile.

"Then I believe it is time to fix my mistake." Tommy extended a hand to Aileen.

"It seems today is your lucky day.”

Childish giggles accompanied the pair during their short journey to a more distant place from the small party that gathered. Thomas’ fingers never left hers, their skins touching a warm feeling that extended to her chest and face. Contain yourself. It was just Tommy, the boy that had been around even before she could remember. However, Aileen had saved in her memory the exact moment he became more, a year ago, and since then he wasn't just the Tommy she had played with during her childhood.

The musicians played a slower tune, Thomas put his right hand in Aileen's waist and the left on hers, pulling them closer but still without touching their bodies. 

"So, Aileen, are you ready to be guided trough the dance of your life?"

"And when is the person who's going to lead this wonderful dance arriving?" she asked with a laugh.

"Very funny." he responded with a tight smile "I must warn you, miss, that by the end of this song you will not only be delighted by my talents but also swallow up your distrust." with his humorous words she could not help but smile back.

"What a gentleman." with a roll of his dazzling eyes Thomas started their dance.

One thing had to be said, he was not lying about his moves. They were firm but gracious and Tommy knew exactly how to control the space around them while leading in way that felt easy and natural to Aileen. That song, though, was only one of the many the young pair performed, slow and then fast they went through the bright and hot night without ever taking their eyes from each other. They barely spoke and still it seemed as if something was changing at every turn of their bodies or exchanged smile, by the end of it, when people started to head back to their homes, Aileen could swear Tommy’s eyes looked at her in a different way than ever before. 

“I should accompany you home.” he said in low voice when the music ended for good.

“Thomas, I live two houses from yours, in this same street. I will be fine on my own.” 

“Still, it would be very rude of me no to go with you. It’s late and my mother and aunt taught me better.”

“Alright them. It will be a plesure to have your companie for a bit longer.” her voice sounded surprisily honest and serious.

They walked the short distance in silence, their fingertips brushing. When the steps that leaded to her doorway appeared in sight she felt her chest tight a little, not wanting for the night to come to an end, dreading parting ways with Tommy. 

“Well, that was fun.” he said with a smile ” We should do it again.”

“Yes, we should".

Silence fell upon them once more but in a comfortable way. They looked at each other for a moment, the moonlight reflecting on his pale eyes and turning his face in something mysterious and even more handsome, like a dream she wished to never wake up from.

“Goodnight Aileen.” Thomas whispered.

“Goodnight Tommy.” her voice like a sigh.

He gave one last smile before she walked over her door and closed it with a itch in her heart. Sleep never came that night, mind racing with memories from the moments she had shared with Thomas, enquiries if he really meant to have another night like that and if so when would it happen again.

Her answer came only two days after wheb the boy appeared at her door asking if she would like to attend a small part in a pub with him. Once again they danced through the night, their eyes and attention on each other, only that by the end of it, before letting her at the front steps, Tommy embraced Aileen's body impossibly close and kissed her. It was soft, attentive, his lips weirdly familiar against hers, his tongue tasting sweet and teeth biting her lower lip gently. Aileen’s body responded naturally, she did not had to think about what to do or how to feel, warmth spreading all over her.

“Goodnight, Aileen.” he whispered against her mouth, a smile forming.

“Goodnight, Tommy.” they stayed embraced for a little longer, the only sounds on the empty street their breaths and hearts.

They met everyday from that moment on and at every kiss, touch or words she thought their love to be more and more invencible. Life, however, had other plans and Ailee was soon to learn that nothing and no one in this world was undefeated, not even Thomas Shelby.


End file.
